15th Century
by Chlerek
Summary: Same Characters from the story "Switch" it's another serious...so more like a sequel...so yeah Tori finds a spell and this time she purposely hits Chloe and Derek and BAM! they go back in time! pwease read if you liked "Switch"
1. Going back in time

**Okay so yeah I know their supposed to be fighting and worring about the edison group. the thing is that they already defeated the EG and the Cabel...Kit is on vaction while Aunt Lauren is back at home with Chloe's dad explaining everything to him...so the thousands dollars on her head has gone...I turned Andrew into the good guy because eh...I don't know i just felt like it okay so yeah that's cook **

* * *

><p>"Derek you're such a jerk" I mumbled as he laughed when the character of a really said movie was dieing.<p>

He was laughing so hard that his face was red and he held back in laughter as people gave him death glares tears streaming down their faces.

I rubbed my temples, and looked over at Simon who was crying as well holding onto my hand and after Simon was Danny who was burrowing his face into Simon's shoulder crying, beside Danny was Tori who was dead asleep on Hunter's shoulder who was also asleep.

Molly went to watch a chick flick, Andrew he wanted to stay home and watch soap opera _'old men'_I thought grimacing

After me being a slave for Derek punishiment was over...our relationship has gone smoothly until he found Danny asleep in my bed he freaked out and said that we needed a break I actually agreed because we have been fighting for like weeks.

It kind of felt as ease once the drama was over between us and know we're just best friend who know we love each other.

I turned my attention back to the black and white movie, the heroin was crying on her dead lover sobbing that she loved him and wanted him to return.

"Michele come back" she sobbed. Derek burst out laughing again.

"Derek this is a serious moment" I muttered he glanced at me grinning his eyes sparkling with laughter, sighing I turned to back to the movie the women grabbed the man's sword "if my lover shall be dead then i as well" she cried stabbing herself.

Derek belted out laughing even more his "stop it this is too funny" he cried out loud.

A man behind us through his non eaten chuuro. It hit Derek on the back of his head and landed on my lap, "oooo food" Derek said grabbing and taking a bite out of it, "thanks" he called back taking another bite.

Finally the movie ended and we all walked out, most of us in tears.

Derek was grinning "let's watch another" he cried out.

"No!" we all screamed, he pouted then grinned.

"Chloe!" a voice sang, we all froze except Derek who's grinned widened even more _stupid jerk_

I looked behind me and my eyes widened in horror, Molly was running well trying to run to me with her short black pencil skirt, hot pinks hells and a hot pink tube top that reached just underneath her breast.

Her giant crater like boobs bouncing up and down, "come to me you naughty girl" she yelled.

I squealed and ran behind Derek who laughed, he moved out of the way the last second and my face was then squashed between her giant breast.

She hugged me and swung me back and forth like a rag doll "I missed you all the time during the movie" she cried.

I shoved her away taking a deep breath "fresh air" I chocked out clutching onto Simon who was grinning in amusement and sympathy.

"Let's go" Derek said grinning grabbing my hand, Molly glared at Derek who glared right back...we all walked to the car "where's Tori and Hunter" I asked looking around.

Then we heard a loud cry and then "not in public you horny cat!" a familiar voice yelled. "Awe but puppet" his voice whined as he held his head running after Tori was was blushing and swinging her mountain purse back and forth.

"Let's go" Derek grunted "shot gun!" I called.

Derek gave me a wink and I smiled back hopping in the front seat.

They all climbed in the back of the van and we drove away from the movie theaters, on the way we decided to stop at McDonald and get something to eat.

I of course ordered a fish sandwich with a small coke and fries.

Derek ordered three big mac, an extra large coke, and 4 extra large fries for himself.

Molly ordered a salad and water bottle

Tori and Hunter ordered the same - a cheese burger with a large coke

Danny ordered - two fish sandwiches and small fries and a small sprite

Simon had a salad with a medium coke

We had to go through drive through because were were kind of bannded from the place only allowed drive through

* * *

><p><em>"Come on guys!" Simon yelled pulling Danny inside the fast food restaurant, Derek and I were holding hands while Tori refused to hold hands with Hunter "b-b-b-but!" he whined, she glared at him "last time we held hands you stamped a note on my back saying 'back off bastards she's mine!...and don't look at her ass it's mine as well!'"<em>

_Hunter blushed laughing nervously "hehehe..." Tori sighed and walked towards the line with Hunter following after her like a wounded puppy or kitten on his case._

_"What do you want?" Derek asked behind down to kiss my cheek, "mmm let's wait for them to order" I whispered. Derek nodded and steered us towards a wall. He leaned against it pulling me into his chest; "I love you" he whispered pulling me closer "I love you too" he grinned and pulled me face closer for a kiss._

_We whispered together giving short sweet pecks in the middle of our conversation, a tap was on my shoulder. I pulled away from Derek and turned around to see a old man staring at us "hello" I said politely, Derek just grunted in response _

_"I need a favor to ask" he said leaning on his can "yeah sure whatever" Derek grumbling hating being __interrupted "Stop kissing and showing off like fucking horny teenagers you guys are!" he yelled and everything became quite...we both stared at him in shock "thank you that's all I have to say" he muttered walking out of the fast food restaurant._

_It was silent for a moment before Tori snickered then belted out laughing...Hunter started, then Danny, Simon then the rest of the restaurant was laughing at our beet red faces._

_"Shut up!" Derek yelled at them instantly everyone shut up and ignored us afraid of what Derek might do, when finally we ordered. "Let's sit in the back" I asked hoping to get away from the watchful eyes in Mcdonalds._

_Everyone agreed and we sat together in the corner table, there wasn't enough room so I had to sit on Derek's lap and Tori in Hunter's much to his delight._

_We ate silently until Molly reached over across the table her huge breast hitting Simon's coke spilling it everywhere on the "oh my fucking god!" he yelled, we stood up as well "Molly! what the hell" he yelled grabbing a napkin and dabbing the table with it, "Sorry I just wanted to give Chloe a kiss" she pouted._

_I grimaced "Derek save me" I whined pressed my face into his chest which rumbled when he laughed silently, I glared up at him "you enjoy my pain" I murmured "no I think it's cute that you know that I'll save you from everything which is true" I blushed while he stroked my pink cheeks making them turn red._

_"Excuse me sir but we don't allow profane language here" a man said in his McDonald's uniform, Simon blushed "oh I'm sorry" he whispered. The man sighed "don't do it again" he murmured and walked off._

_"Nice going" Hunter snickered, I was kind of thankfully that he got rid of his grudge from me when he found out that Derek was actually me, he kind of figured out that Danny would love girl company and I was the one who accepted him fully._

_So since Simon started dating Danny Hunter teased Simon now instead of me. "It wasn't my fault" Simon whispered harshly at him who just smirked, a women came up and started wiping the table, she stood up and winked at Hunter making Tori glare at the girl and moved towards her boyfriend closer who smirk with pride._

_"Let's find another table to eat at and Molly you sit someplace else!" I demanded pointing at her "awe but Chwoeeeee" she whined "go away" I growled she pouted and walked off until she saw a hot looking guy and ran to him shoving her breast to on his chest. He smirked and pulled her outside the restaurant. "Isn't she lesbian" Derek murmured frowning "she swings both ways" Danny muttered._

_"ah" we both said, we were finally sitting down and eating calmly when a loud commotion came out of nowhere. We turned to our lefts to see Molly fighting another girl who had almost as big breast as Molly, the girl was dresses as a slut. Wearing a white micro mini and probably nothing underneath that, and a really tight v-neck. "Get off my bitch!" Molly yelled, the other girl just pulled Molly's tub top straight off._

_Surprisingly she wasn't wearing anything underneath and her bare breast were all exposed for the world to see, "at least help her" Hunter muttered to Tori who sighed "alright here I come" she muttered pulling up her sleeves, just when she reached them the other girl pulled Tori by the hair and into the fight "ow fuck you stupid bitch!" she yelled. I sighed, there was stratching, yelling, cursing, ripping, and biting._

_"Somebody please stop them" an old women yelled in disgust as Molly's breast was squished in the girl's faced while Tori was punching her face, "I'm going in" I muttered to low for them to hear. I ran "Chloe!" Derek shouted, then I jumped on the girls back wrapping my arms around the her neck chocking her._

_"Ugh you stupid bitch" the girl yelled reaching above above and grabbed my hair yanking it. I screamed and pulled on her hair yanking it as hard as I could "stop stop stop!" a male voice yelled, I felt someone pull me back it was Tori, then another girl jumped me from behind and scratched my face. _

_I yelled and grabbed her arms pulling her over my body making her fall striaght on her back. "Whoo hoo! Go Chloe beat that bitches ass!" I heard Simon yell then a smack from Derek, suddenly I was lifted away from the fight "Dammit Chloe" I heard Derek yell, he walked up to the girl and slapped her so hard that everyone got quite._

_Manager came out and "what the hell is going on!" he yelled, everyone pointed at us and we sighed "you all out!" he shouted. Our pictures were taken and we were on the banned wall. "Thanks alot Molly" Hunter muttered, "Hmph it wasn't my fault" she was wearing Simon's jacket over her..."yeah sure it wasn't" we all murmured_

* * *

><p>When we arrived back home, Andrew was fast asleep on the couch snoring one leg on the couch the other flopped over the back of it chips, popcorn, and nuts on the floor, couch, and his chest. About 3 empty beer bottles on the coffee table.<p>

Derek shut the TV, Hunter locked the doors and put the alarm on and we walked upstairs. I was sitting talking to Danny and Derek when Tori ran in the room "guys guess what i found this new spell but it's in Greek so i can't read it" we followed her downstairs to the library where.

Simon and Hunter sitting on the couch playing thumb wars, we looked at them "what are you guys doing" Tori asked hissed, they both stood up "uh thumb war?" Hunter said as if we were the dumb on "but why?" I asked.

He sighed "did you know that thumb war is actually a sport" Derek muttered from behind me, we turned to stare at him and he blushed "just continue on what you were saying" he muttered.

"Okay then follow me" she said grabbing my hand then Hunters. and led us towards a table,Tori handed Derek a thick old leathery dusty book. "There" she said pointing to the words

"θα σας ταξιδέψουν πίσω στο χρόνο ... και πρέπει να αντιστρέψει placers χρόνοσας ζωή  
>αλλάξουμε το παρελθόν ... ένας από εσάς θα παρενοχλούνται<br>για να έρθει πίσω στο σπίτι ... θα πρέπει να περιφέρονται  
>μέχρι να βρείτε ένα κήπο περιστέρια ... τότε μιλάμε για τον άνδρα με τα γάντιαβόδι<br>θα σας δώσει μια φίλτρο ... για να παρασκευάσει το φίλτρο θα πρέπει να πάτε τοδελεάζουν  
>ύπνου μαύρο κύκνο ... λάβει στη συνέχεια ένα μπουκάλι γάλα από τη μητέρα τουελαφάκι.<br>έπειτα από την επί ... τότε θα έρθει στο σπίτι την αυγή"

"you will travel back in time...and must reverse your placers life time  
>change the past...one of you will be harassed<br>to come back home...you must roam  
>until you find a garden of doves...then speak to the man with the ox gloves<br>he will give you a potion...to brew the potion you must go the beckon  
>a sleeping black swan...then take a bottle of milk from mother of a fawn.<br>then from for on...then you will come home at dawn" I recited it.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me, I blushed "I had a private tutor he was Greek and he taught me to speak Greek" I said blushing even more.

They nodded "so you guys want to test it out" Tori said grinning "No Tori i don't think none of us will want to go back in time" Derek said.

"We could send Molly back" I said.

They all looked at me again i blushed "She get's annoying" I murmured ducking my head, Derek chuckled leaning down to kiss my cheek.

I blushed "we are on break remember" I muttered so only he could here, he froze and nodded looking away. "Damn I was really hoping i could do this spell" Tori muttered "No spells for you...remember what you did to us" I said glaring at her. Tori wore a guilty face and sheepishly smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Dinner time- Yum!<span>**

we all sat around the table eating...Tori had a secrete smirk on her face and i was wondering what she had done "Tori" I said slowly, her smirked only wider "I have a plan" she said.

Then with out warning she said "na milí̱sei to myaló sas prépei na sas steílei píso̱ sto chróno"

and it hit both me and Derek...I gasped and looked down at myself i was fading away quickly and fast, I looked at Derek and he was the same. Everyone had a look of horror on their faces except for Tori who was smirking. I shut my eyes as i felt a thousand needles pinch my body.

but when i opened my eyes i was in a room, with huge draping curtains around the bed and window...everything all flurry...and a deep maroon color.

"M'lady" a voice called. I sat up and looked at the door way and saw a women in her early 20's wearing a black gown with a white apron "m'lady Saunders ye mother. Lady Saunders will like to speak with ye" she said bowing then leaving.

"Mother" I gasped standing up, then I looked down I was wearing a frost green corset dress thick and heavy. It had beautiful embroiderer on the corset which was up to my neck, "oh dear lord" I muttered hitching up my skirt and looked out the window.

All I saw was green pastures...horses and very hot men outside working with their shirts off. I blushed and looked away.

The lady came back in "I brought ye a dress to wear m'lady" she said holding up a dark blue corset square swoop gown. I gulped T_ori had sent Derek and I back in time...to the 15th century_

* * *

><p><strong>So ya like! so yeah now Tori sent them back in time...another whole adventure for Chloe and Derek ;)<strong>

**pwease! comment and review *full blast puppy dog eyes***

**~Chlerek~**


	2. one hot commoner

**Okay here's another chpt for and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as you enjoy reading my first chpt and my other stories...and for I fallen in love with my dog I'm still working on that...and my renew my love i'm just started editing as much as I can :D and thanks for the reviews on the first chpt plus i'm trying to make the dialogue as much as old as I can! **

* * *

><p><strong>-The dress Chloe wears is on my profile-<strong>

Martha the women who held the dress smiled at me, two other maids helped me out of the dress it took about at least 30 min. to do. I sighed in relief as my chest could breath properly again, "Okay m'lady hop in the tub" she said ushering my naked body behind a curtain.

I looked in the tub, it was lukewarm water it rose petals floating in it. I climbed in and relaxed in the water it was so relaxing I didn't want to leave. Martha came in and I gasped she hushed me "oh hush it's nothing we women haven't seen before". Then she cleaned me up until i was pink and raw.

After my bath; Martha led me out of the small room and back into my room. "Time to dry up m'lady" she said getting a towel and drying my body "uh I can do it thanks" I told a maid who reached forward with another towel.

"No! M'lady it's my job for me to do this you must stand there" she scolded me gently, I nodded and waited for them to finish with me"

Martha walked forward she put on the mid night corset top. "turn around m'lady" she ordered I did and she grabbed the nylon string looped it through the wholes and pulled. I cried out and grabbed my chest "sorry but men always love women with a tiny waist" she said.

I wondered if I should be offended, on the last loop she put her heel on my back and pulled as tight as she could. I screamed loud and clear "it tight enough" Martha cooed me and tied up the remaining strings.

"Now onto ye skirt" she said giggling "oh my young men will not stray a glance away from ye" I weakly smiled at that while she put on the skirt looping it with my corset so it looked like it was one whole dress.

She sniffled and grabbed a crystal brush and combed it through my hair "oh my little babe ye so beautiful the only women with golden hair besides ye mother" she cooed at me her hands running up and down my hair. When she was done she did it some weird up due where she piled all my hair on top of my head with some diamond clips, a few strands framed my face.

She looked at me and giggled "there now done let's look at ye in the looking glass" she opened the wardrobe and one looked at me I let out a murder scream. Martha covered her ears whimpering. When I was done "w-w-w-what you c-c-an s-see my b-b-breast" I stuttered.

I admit i looked pretty even but when i looked down at my chest their they were popping out in crescent moon shapes, "M'lady that's what ye been wearing all ye life since ye 13th birth moon" she comforted me. I nodded quickly taking deep breaths "now let's see ye mother" Martha said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room and outside in the castle.

I gasped in awe at every little thing i saw it was so beautiful, the walls were a cream and glassy the floor were gray stones with beautiful pictures on the walls framed with bronze, diamond, silver or even gold. She led me to a huge bronze door, grabbing the monster like knocked she let it go making one loud thud.

"Come in" a gruff voice called. Martha nodded to me and I opened the door, and tears filled my eyes there stood my mother all beautiful wearing a maroon corset dress like mine but with more glamor her long blonde hair in a braid silver cords braided in with her hair.

Next to my mother was a man i didn't know but he had black hair with piercing dark blue eyes and very muscular "oh Daughter come here" the man said. I nodded and slowly walked towards him "Chloe dear Sir Roman is coming" mother said i looked at her and i quickly felt the tears form in my eyes.

I tried to held them back but it looked like they had a mind of their own and followed down my eyes and to the floor. "Sweetheart what's wrong" the man asked "nothing" I chocked "i just missed you mother" I replied. Mom smiled and held out her arms and I ran into them crying into her shoulder. She petted my back hushing me gently "it's okay pet" she whispered.

I nodded and wiped away my tears "there now no women will cry in front of everyone else it shows a point of weakness" she said. I nodded again "so sir Roman is coming and dear please don't do anything harsh like last time" the man said.

I was wondering what i did last time "or the time before that" I grimaced smiling sheepishly. Mom giggled and the man sent me a hard look "listen to your father sweetheart" she said. I almost gasped this was my father. I looked at him again and nodded.

"Okay mother" I said. She bowed her slightly same thing with father. I curtsied and she waved her hand dismissing me, I walked out of the room and almost ran into to Martha, she was grinning "so what did the lord and lady ask?" she said

I sighed she was just like tori asking for all the juicy details "my mother and father wanted me to know that Lord Roman is coming" I said she nodded giggling "oh i heard he is quite handsome" she whispered. I rolled my eyes "I'll be in the kitchen if ye need me" she called walking off

I nodded and turned the other direction to find a way of out of this dang castle...after hours of searching i finally found the outside door. Sighing in relief i walked out "excuse me m'lady!" a voice called. I turned around to see a handsome boy running towards me, he was in robes like a guard or something "yes" I said. He bowed slightly before speaking "m'lady ye'r not allowed to go outside" he gasped.

His eyes shut in pain as he clutched his side standing up correctly "why" I demanded. He looked shocked before recovering "m'lady ye never go outside" he said "besides m'lady...lord and lady will surely have me hanged if ye went outside" he said gulping rubbing his neck

I glared at him and he winced "I want out so i demand you to open the gate" I growled. He stepped back "I'm so sorry m'lady but i just can't do that" he said running away. I growled stomping my foot a group of young ladies walked past me they all stopped then bowed and walked away talking again.

I slowly followed them and the gate opened. Slipping out i looked around and blushed...all around me were guys very muscular with their shirts off, some of them chopping wood. Others racking gardens some making swords or weapons and the rest just hanging around.

All of them stopped what their doing and looked shocked at me...one of them had a frown on but bowed the rest followed him as well, I bowed my head slightly and they went back to working. Walking past them I kept on think "I need to find Derek" I sighed heavily and looked around one more time before my eyes got set on the most handsomest guy ever.

He was tan his shirt was off and he was chopping off, the only thing that came to my mind was 'he's got a very hot back' I blushed 'shame on you chloe your in love with Derek" I mentally scolded myself

My eyes widened when the man stopped and turned around, then a pair of familiar emerald green eyes stared right back at me in shock those eyes looked at me up and down then resting on my chest for a moment then back up at my eyes "Chloe" he whispered. "Derek" I chocked back.

* * *

><p>TPOV<p>

"What in the world did you do!" Simon growled at me, while I painted my nails a dark blue "hello earth to bitch!" she snarled. I glared at him "you better watch it" I warned.

"Hunter!" I called, a moment he came in bounding as a beautiful white siberian tiger. He growled at Simon who squeaked and jumped back "come here" I cooed, Hunter immedietly came to my side and with his rough tongue licked my cheek

I giggled "stop it now we need to paint your nails" I said. He huffed but sat down on his rear placing his huge paw on my thigh while I took out a white nail polish with black

"I just sended them back in time...both of them are smart they now how to get back" I said, he sighed "but what would happen if they didn't" he argued back. "Then let's have a moment for their lives...people and tiger please bow your head" I said solemly taking off my beanie bowing my head. Hunter grumbled and bowed his head as well.

Simon followed then remembered what he was doing "what the hell Tori your going to make them sacrafice their lives for your own fun pleasure!" he shouted and walked off

"Nobody understands us do they" I cooed placing both of my hands on either side of Hunter's furry face, he growled "now they don't" I whispered kissing his head..."you know I always wanted a tiger when I was little" I said painting each other nail white, he hummed rubbing his head on my cheek.

"yes that's a shock you might think me of a girly girl...that's what most people think me of as; but that's my sister Tiffany she's the girly girl," I told him "there all done now let's do the other paw" I exclaimed.

Hunter looked down at his paw and huffed in approval at his white and black nails, I took his other massive paw and kissed it. He leaned forward and licked my cheek softly "I love you too" I whispered approving of his affection.

He quickly changed back to himself and I stared into those blue green eyes and shoved him slightly "great now your making me turn into Chloe all mushy and gooshy" he smirked.

"but I got you to say 'I love you'" I smiled then turned serious "yes now but let me see your nails" I demanded. Hunter chuckled "of course Mistress" he purred, and I glared at him "don't push it" I warned. He laughed and let me paint his nails; Molly walked past by the door and glanced at us "ew your turning Hunter gay!" she shrilled.

"He's not gay" I said sighing rolling my eyes...this bitch..."she's just painting my nails...is that a problem" Hunter growled at her, she huffed and sauntered off. Hunter turned to stare at me, and I glared "what?" I exclaimed.

He just smirked and leaned forward to kiss me but I shoved him back "nails first" he grumbled and agreed to me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sorry it's too short! but this is all I could come up with without letting you guys know too much!<span>**

**so i hope you enjoy and review and thanks for the review again for the first chpt :D **


	3. Lord Roman

"What are you doing" I exclaimed at him..."Derek" I called...I glared as his eyes devoured my chest "Derek" I growled, but he only licked his lips.

His hand hesitantly reached out "Derek" I said a bit louder.

I stayed quite as I watched his hand reach out and a millimeter away my from breast.

I reached out and slapped him. His head snapped to the side leaving a small red hand print on his cheek. "You disgusting pervert" I snarled hitching up my dress and stomping off.

A moment later I heard heavy footsteps "Chloe god dammit wait" he called but I ignored him.

Until a hand reached for my elbow I turned around and glared at him "what" I spat. He sighed blushing slightly "sorry I was distracted" he muttered.

I grunted and he smiled slightly "you look beautiful" he said softly kneeling down in front of me. I was angry but I couldn't stop even though I tried the hardest to stop the small smile appearing on his face. I looked away quickly but Derek saw it and smirked

He wrapped an arm around my waist tugging me down on his knee.

I sat there until he leaned upwards and kissed me softly, it felt good to kiss him again so I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back so hard that it bruised my lips. "My lady!" a voice called.

I jumped up quickly wiped my lips, Derek wiped his own lips too. I turned to see Martha looking around for me, "go run hid do something" I hissed.

He glanced at me and opened his mouth to say something "go now!" I hissed softly pushing him away. He glared at the Martha who had her back turned to us calling my name, then he ran off.

Sighing in relief I turned around only making me yelp when I saw Martha there with an anger expression..._crap crap crap crap crap crap!_ she caught us now she knows she's going to kill or hang Derek.

She opened her mouth and I closed my eyes waiting for the blow "why were you outside" I almost sighed in relief she didn't catch us '_thank god!'_

"I uh wanted to feel the air" I said lamely "you can do that in your room just open your window" she said grabbing my wrist dragging me back into the room, frowning I let her drag me away. We reached the gate and I turned to look over my shoulder and my mouth went dry there stood Derek.

He held the ax over his shoulders...Derek's white cotton shirt opened half way exposing his tan sweating stomach, his jet black hair was sticking to his face from the heat those green eyes following reassuring me that we'll get through this together.

Turning back around I let myself be dragged into the lord and lady's mansion.

* * *

><p>Tonight Martha made me a wear another corset dress and I seriously didn't like it plus it was white and way too much of my breast showing.<p>

**-Dress on my profile-**

Right now we were having appetizers with red wine. I gently picked up the whine glass and took a small sip while father glanced at me in approval "your fiance to be shall arrive in a moment don't mess it up" he warned in his deep voice.

I looked at mother who smiled warmly at me...I was sitting right between them and _how was I supposed to act!_

We have new servants those workers outside volunteered to help serve the food or do anything tonight it was extra pay the first come the first serve, I held my gold knife and gold fork cutting into my meat then cutting the piece I cut into even more smaller pieces, putting the smallest piece in my mouth I chewed it softly that's when the door opened and father whispered.

"Chin up darling don't let' m show your weak" he hissed, I held my head straight "look 'm straight in the eye and give 'm a sweet smile don't let him show that your afraid of 'm" he whispered more giving my hand a small squeeze then letting go.

The door opened and in came a man wearing wearing what looked like black slacks, with a black shirt above it and a dark maroon sash tied tightly around his waist which held a silver and golden with a sheathed sword.

He had a blood red robe that was attached on one shoulder that went back around and attached to his other shoulder. Thousands of golden designs on or metals clipped on it.

When I looked at his face what shocked me how beautiful he was but nothing compared his beauty towards Derek's beauty, the man had brown hair with dark gray eyes and a slight stubble, "My lord" he rumbled bowing "Sir Roman" father said.

"My lady" he said "Sir Roman" mother said smiling holding out her hand. Sir Roman took it and gently kissed her knuckles "a pleasure to meet ye" he said then his gaze finally landed on mine and those deep gray eyes roamed my body eagerly, clearing my throat I shifted away from his gaze "please meet our daughter Lady Chloe Saunders" father said.

I stood up and curtsied at him even though I hated it when I bended down his eyes went straight to my over flowing chest, he bowed himself "Sir Roman" he said taking my hand gently soothing my wrist "ye have such soft skin m'lady" I managed a weak smile "uh thank you Sir Roman" I whispered hoping that he would let go of my hand quickly.

"Do ye have a garden around here somewhere" he asked looking around "yes we do" I murmured "beautiful how about we go there after dinner" he murmured leaning in a bit too close. I moved away when a hand on my back stopped me...looking down it was my father who held his hand on my back urging me forward toward sir Roman's lips.

Grimacing I glanced at him...shutting my eyes closed in pain I had to do it because I didn't want to embarrass my family...if I did father would have me sent to the dungeons that's what happened last time with Sir Mark.

_BANG!_ we jumped apart and my eyes widened in shock...the kitchen door was opened and the only person standing there was my savior who looked down right anger and jealous, his green eyes piercing into mine with a scowl on his face

**-Uniform on my profile-**

"My Lord, My lady, _m'lady_" he said clearly "Dinner is ready" he said bowing before walking back into the kitchen. Even though it was not a good time he did look really good in the uniform, clearing my throat I quickly sat back down.

I was too afraid to look at Sir Roman because I knew he was pissed and there was an ugly scowl on his face and it scared me half to death, the doors flew open again and in came other butlers with carts or trays of food. Derek was the last one with a cart he was strolling it straight towards us with a gentle smile on his face...

_HA!_ that was not a gentle smile to me to everyone it might seem that but it was so fake I can clearly see the aggressive in his eyes. He served us our food his hand would often graze mine and he would apologize while I would blush softly.

"your food" he said simply bowing his head slightly "good now your dismissed" father said cutting his beef with the golden fork and knife. I looked at Derek as he leaned on the wall right behind Sir Roman his arms cross then the only thing came to my mind was _"it's going to be a long feast"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's too short but eh better than nothing right ;)<em>**


End file.
